


Picturing Myself in Your Room

by didipickles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: Patrick wants to take advantage of having the motel room alone with David.





	Picturing Myself in Your Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).

> for Dr. Olive <3
> 
> title from "share your address" by ben platt

When Patrick left the café, the Roses minus David had just sat down to order their dinner. A year of dinners with them meant Patrick knew he had at least an hour before they returned to the motel, so he hurried his way to David's door. As soon as David pulled it open, Patrick crowded him into the room and kicked the door closed behind him, hands firmly twisted in the front of David's sweater.

"Wow, did the café start serving aphrodisiacs?" David asked through a laugh against Patrick's lips. "What's gotten into you?"

It was a reasonable question. It had been months since they'd fooled around in David's room; the acquisition of an entire apartment with a lock had taken away the necessity. But Patrick also loved the sneakiness, the clandestine rushed kisses and heightened sensitivity as they anticipated the appearance of a rogue Rose at any moment. 

"Want you, right now," Patrick growled, tugging David back into a biting kiss. 

"Mmpf." Whatever David was going to say was swallowed up by Patrick's greedy tongue, pushing its way into his mouth. Luckily, David didn't seem too concerned with asking questions, and instead walked backwards toward his bed, pulling Patrick down on top of him.

Immediately Patrick slotted his legs with David's so he could grind down and show David exactly how much he wanted him, right now. Their evening plan was fairly innocuous, ice cream at a parlor in Elmdale and then a visit to David's favorite bookstore, but the knowledge of having time alone in David's room had spiked Patrick's desire. 

"Fuck, _ Patrick, _ yeah that's good," David panted as Patrick sucked a spot above his collarbone. Typically Patrick was ambivalent about marks; he knew David liked them so he liked them. But right now, Patrick _ wanted. _Wanted something tangible for David to be able to look at and press later on, to remember what they'd done in his bed.

Patrick finished the spot with a few licks and then went back to kissing David while he reached down to open David's mercifully simple black jeans. "Gotta feel you," he grunted, shoving a hand into David's briefs and finding him already mostly hard. Wasting no time, Patrick gripped the root and gave a few dry strokes, just this side of rough the way he knew David liked.

"_Fuck, _yes, give me your hand," David pleaded. Patrick stroked twice more before pulling his hand up to David's mouth, accepting the string of saliva David dropped onto it. His hand quickly went back to David's dick, fully hard now. "Oh god," David breathed, his head falling back against the pillow.

"That's it, fuck you're so hot," Patrick praised at David's ear. He released David's cock long enough to push both of their pants and underwear down to mid-thigh, and then resumed his grip. "Here, turn on your side." 

David did, turning and scooting toward the edge of the bed to make room for Patrick behind him. As Patrick kept stroking David, he used his other hand to spread his precome over his own cock. "Gonna fuck you, gonna give it to you." Patrick used the hand he had on himself to push the head of his cock between David's thighs. They both released a sigh as Patrick pushed himself deep into the crease between David's legs.

"Patrick, yeah, give it to me, please." David sounded gorgeous like this, wrecked and frantic, all because of Patrick's hand and mouth and cock. Patrick's pulse spiked as he started to fuck between David's thighs while his hand never slowed on David's cock. "So good, Patrick, Patrick!"

"Hell yeah, that's right," Patrick growled, and then bit David's shoulder as he felt himself get closer. "Gonna come soon, want you to come with me."

He felt David nod and gasp and sputter as he fucked into Patrick's hand, his thighs rubbing deliciously as they tightened around Patrick's cock. "Close, so close, oh...oh god, now, fucking now!"

The feeling of David coming over his hand made Patrick groan and he fucked harder between David's legs for another few seconds. "Love you, fucking _ love you!" _ Patrick shouted into the skin of David's back as he came hard. He could hear his heart in his ears as he came down, and then heard a light laugh in front of him.

"Well. Haven't done that in a while," David said. His voice was fond and satisfied and almost teasing. 

Patrick grinned and kissed the teeth marks on David's shoulder as his rational brain came back online. "Gotta keep things exciting."

"Excuse me, if you're implying that ice cream isn't exciting then I can take Stevie with me."

Patrick laughed and rolled over onto his back, nearly forgetting that they were in David's bed and not his own. He just barely managed to keep himself from falling off, and then carefully stood. "Anything with you is exciting," he replied, trying to tease back but unable to completely hide the truth of that statement. "Let me clean us up and then we can go."

Patrick had no memory of what flavor ice cream he got that night, but he did remember the way David looked licking his cone, and the way David used the same precise licks later in Patrick's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> XEmu - thanks for making me think about licks, hope you liked your cameo
> 
> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
